Kyru the Half-Sayian: AndroidCell Saga
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Goku has returned, but there are new threats in the form of the androids...and an even bigger threat in the form of the perfect android, Cell. I OWN NOTHING BUT KYRU, DBZ AND RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED MY AKIRA TORYAMA
1. The Mysterious Boy

**Hotshot:** and the Saga you all have been waiting for is here! Sorry if the first chapter isn't all that good but I tried lol. Now, enjoy!

BTW, What films do you want me to write seperately from this? Other than Broly since it actually fits in this saga.

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Android/Cell Saga**

 **Chapter 1**

Kyru sat at her desk, her book laid out in front of her. It had been a year since Goku had defeated Frieza and it was very peaceful within that time. What Kyru didn't understand was why Goku didn't come home yet. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling.

She hated studying, she really did, she would rather train and fight. With a mother like Chichi though, it was pretty much impossible. She wanted to go see Piccolo more, she wanted to go see Vegeta, but he had went into space.

"Kyru?" Chichi's voice cut through her thoughts. "How's your homework coming, dear?"

Kyru looked over at the woman before shrugging. "Good, I guess."

"That's good, make sure you get it done!" With that, Chichi shut the door and went off.

Kyru sighed and grubbed a hand over her face. She really did not like this studying homework thing.

She began to try and get to work, only to stop when she felt something...familiar, a energy it was in space but was closing in on Earth, she could feel it. Why did it feel so familiar? Who would have this sinister, massive p-

Her body tensed up, her eyes widened as she realized just who it felt like with dread.

Frieza…

Gohan bursts in her room, wearing the armor that Vegeta had given him back on old Namek. He had a serious look in his eye that told her everything. She dove from her chair to the floor and yanked a box out from underneath her bed. She scrambled to changed into her own armor. It was a tight fit for her now since she had grown, a bit slightly as well as her hair growing longer, almost to her shoulder blades.

"You ready?" asked Gohan as he opened the window.

"You bet." Kyru replied and the two blasted out of the window and into the sky.

"How? This is impossible!" Gohan stated. "We're in big trouble here, dad!"

They flew over a city and hit the ocean when they felt something behind them.

"Uncle Krillin's energy is coming up fast!" informed Kyru.

"Hey." Krillin greeted as he catched up to them.

"You're still feeling this crazy strong energy, right?" asked Gohan.

"Whether I like it or not. I'd know Frieza's vibe anywhere. Don't forget, I've been on the business end of his powers."

"I don't get what;s happening Krillin. Does this mean my dad didn't defeat Frieza back on Namek or what?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Gohan, but we are gonna get to the bottom of this."

Kyru stayed silent as the three flew, over water, buildings and land before Krillin spotted the others down below. "Gohan, Kyru, take a look down there."

"Even Piccolo showed up." Gohan said in slight surprise before the three steered downwards and landed next to the group- well, Kyru landed closer to Vegeta than she intended.

"Hey guys." Krillin greeted.

"Gohan, is Goku back?" asked Yamcha with urgency. Gohan stayed quiet, giving him his answer. "Oh no, if he's still gone when Frieza gets here…"

"He's here!" Piccolo told them and the spaceship came into view. It flew over them, kicking up wind and dirt before landing what looked like one or two miles away.

"Yep, no doubt about it." Swallowed Gohan. "That's Frieza, he's still alive."

"Not only that...there's someone else with him that's even more powerful." Krillin stated.

"Listen up!" barked Vegeta. "Nobody is allowed to fly! We are going in on foot so we can keep our powerlevels hidden."

Kyru swallowed, her body trembling. Sure she had fought Frieza before but it was this new person that was with the said icejin. She didn't know how she could help if and when they fight. Maybe...maybe she should just…

She was cut out of her musings when she felt...something touch her tail, which made it wrapped around the thing. She looked and so that her tail was wrapped around a yellow jean clad leg. She glanced upward and saw a pink shirt before seeing Vegeta's face, which held urgency and what looked like to be nervousness. She could hear the others talking but she was still trying to wrap her head around Vegeta letting her wrap her tail around his leg. Was it a sayian thing?

Vegeta broke her thinking when he looked back at the others. "Are you finally catching on? Your backwater planet is doomed."

He looked back forward, still not looking at Kyru. "Let's go."

Kyru was going to unwrap her tail when Vegeta began to walk, forcing her to keep pace with him. They got to the area in relatively short amount of time, though Kyru did unwrap her tail from vegeta's leg so they could climb rock walls and once we got over one, we froze when we felt a powerlevel appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, uh, guys? What am I missing here?" asked Bulma.

"There's another huge powerlevel that just showed up out of nowhere." Supplied Krillin.

"Yeah, and some of that energy that had been there is gone now." Tian spoke.

"Like...there was a battle and someone lost." Yamcha stated.

"Battle? But everybody's right here!" Bulma's voice had some fear in it.

"Something's going down behind that mountain, something big." They began to walk towards the mountain again, their pace quickened. They needed to see what was going on and quickly.

The ground suddenly started to shake as the powerlevel was beginning to spike when they got to the base of it.

"Whatever it is, it's getting stronger!" yelped Yamcha.

"I haven't felt anything this crazy since that big fight a year ago!" cried Bulma.

"It's gotta be dad, right?" asked Gohan.

"What?" Krillin looked at Gohan.

"Back on Namek, that's exactly how dad's power felt!"

"But it can't be!"

"We better hurry!" Kyru suggested before bolting, leading the others to a path through the mountains.

Of course, there was an explosion that stopped them in their tracks. Vegeta grunted and grind his teeth. "It has begun!"

"Come on!" Krillin began running and almost took off before his wrist was grabbed by Vegeta.

"Get down here! What did I say? You think you can just fly past their scouters? They'd blast you right out of the sky. Go where ever you please but you damn well better walk!" Vegeta through him to the ground before they began to run.

They got there right after the big ball of orange and red energy that was digging into the ground exploded. They could see Frieza's ship but no Frieza.

"What in the…" Vegeta stared at the ship and creator.

"Guys, look, up there!" Gohan pointed. They all looked up and saw a boy in the air as well as a rather large icejin and Frieza- though he was now split in half down the middle. The boy sliced Frieza up before blasting his remains away.

"That...was Frieza." Vegeta gawked. "He cut him into bits like he was nothing."

"Yeah, and in no time flat." Krillin stated, amazed. "He wasn't even trying."

Kyru stared up at the scene in awe. She knew that this boy wasn't Goku but he was a super sayian. Could anyone go super like that? Could anyone with sayian blood?

Vegeta suddenly shot off, followed by Piccolo, Kyru and the others. They got closer and saw the boy destroying the larger alien before destroying the ship.

"That...that really happened, right?" stuttered Krillin. "Who is this guy?!"

They watched as the boy slid his sword back into its holder before reverting back to normal before turning to them.

"Hey, I'm heading over to where Goku's going to land in a little bit!" the newcomer called over. "You guys can come if you want to!"

"Where...he'll land…?" Gohan blinked. "How come this guy knows about my dad?"

"It's this way! Yeah, I can pretty much show you where he'll touch down. So, anyway, Goku will be here in about three hours from now, let's get a move on!" With a spin, the boy blasted off and after much debating(or lack there of), the group blasted off, following him.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Please review!


	2. Goku Lands

**Hotshot:** I will say that I did get a little lazy with the ending but yeah, Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **Android/Cell Saga**

 **Chapter 2**

They followed this new comer for about a few miles until the boy- man Kyru should probably start calling him- landed, the others landed a few feet away. The man watched them for a moment before taking out a capsule holder, opening it and taking one out and dropped into on the ground after activated it. The capsule exploded and once the smoke was gone, a mini-fridge was sitting there.

"Goku won't be here for about three hours, so we might as well relax as we wait." stated the man as he opened the door, grabbing a can and opening it. "I brought plenty, help yourselves if you're thirsty."

"Well then, I'll have have something." Bulma stated.

"Me too!" Gohan ran over, followed by Kyru.

"Thanks mister!" Gohan grinned as he took out two cans, handing one to Kyru.

Kyru opened up her can and drank some, her tail wagging happily behind her. "This is some good soda!"

"Hey kid, have we met somewhere before?" questioned Bulma.

"No, I...I doubt it." The man stated.

"Hey, so where do you know my dad from anyway?" asked Gohan.

"I've never had the honor of meeting him face to face. I only know him by reputation."

"So, how did you guys plan this?" Krillin asked as he walked over and got his own can. "How did you know he's gonna be here in three hours?"

"Oh, well...uh...sorry guys, can't tell you."

"Oh, you can't? Well, I demand answers, starting with who you are." Snapped Vegeta as he took a step forward. "Where does a boy like you get that kind of power?"

"When...when you defeated Frieza and that big guy with him, you were a super sayian, huh?" Gohan looked up at him.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." the man shrugged.

"Give me a break!" snarled Vegeta. "There's exactly two sayians left in the universe, myself and Kakarot! Four if we count these little half-breeds here. Frieza saw to it that our race was all but wiped out from existence. So, there is no way that you could be a sayian. Right?"

"Yeah but...he was totally a super sayian when he beat Frieza, he even had the crazy blond hair and everything!" Gohan stated.

"And the hair of a real sayian would be black the rest of the time." Vegeta countered.

Kyru frowned and look down. She could hear the guy and Bulma talking but ignored it. She glanced around before noticing something the same shade as his hair around his waist. "Uh...mister?"

The man looked down at her. He followed her gaze and his lips curved into a small smile. He unwrapped his tail and he could see her face lighten up.

"You have a tail!" she stated excitedly. "Just like me!"

"That's right." the man continue to smile, ignoring the reactions of the others. He brought his tail around and wiggled it in front of her. She looked at the wiggling appendage intently before she tried to grab it.

Vegeta watched the interaction, his eyebrow twitching. He could feel his irritation and anger grow as he saw the man letting the girl grab his tail before repeating the process. Who does this...this... _boy_ think he is? Treating Kyru as if she is still a toddler or an infant? He growled, which make those closest to him slowly back away from him. He finally snapped when the mysterious boy slipped his tail around and brushed it up against the girl's- platonic obviously but it still made Vegeta snap.

"BRAT!" he snarled, making the two jump and look at him. "GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

"Aw, but Vegeta-" Kyru begin to whine but Vegeta was quick to cut in.

"NOW!"

Kyru gave the man a apologetic look before scampering over to Vegeta, who was quick to grab her tail in a firm grip. She felt it, which made her legs shake but it didn't hurt that much. Vegeta leveled the man with a hard glare, baring his fangs.

"YOU ARE NOT TO COME NEAR HER AGAIN!" He snarled once more, causing the man to bow his head in submission. Vegeta Walked over and sat on a rather flat rock, pulling Kyru with him and making her sit beside him.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Kyru grumbles once Vegeta let go of her tail. "I mean, he's another sayian so-"

"Touching your tail with his hands or tail- especially with his tail- is off limits!" snapped Vegeta. "Only family, mentors and mates are allowed. The way I see it, he's neither one of those. Now, you will either say by me, your brother or the Nemakian."

"Fine…" Kyru grumbled.

So she sat and time passed, she wasn't really paying attention so she didn't know how much time has passed. She had just been staring at the sky, waiting. She heard footsteps walking before they stopped and she heard Gohan starting to speak.

"Hey, uh, Piccolo? I've been wondering something for a while."

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, a year ago when Dende and all the other Nemakians used the dragonballs to move to a new home planet, how come you didn't wanna go along with them? I mean, they are your people, aren't they?"

"There isn't some great mystery to it. A peaceful life with my brotheren would have bored me out of my skull."

"Oh, so that's why you train so hard everyday? To keep from getting bored?"

"More or less."

"And he can't will himself to stay away from us." Kyru chipped in with a grin, causing Gohan to snicker.

"You're right." Gohan continued to snicker, causing Piccolo to look at the two kids with a half-hearted glare. Kyru stood and bounded over and tackled Gohan from behind, making him yelp in surprise. Vegeta sent her a glare but didn't say anything. When he glanced at the mystery boy, Blue eyes that was on him a moment ago was looking at the two kids and this made the prince let out a warning growl.

The boy quickly looked away and Vegeta snorted but was pleased at the same time. The boy checked his watch before standing up.

"It's been three hours, everyone. Goku's ship should be touching down any minute now."

Kyru hopped off of Gohan to let him up before looking at the sky, feeling a huge powerlevel approaching from space.

"That's my dad!" exclaimed Gohan. "That's his Ki! I know it!"

Kyru could see a pod coming in and landed not too far away. The group ran before stopping at the edge of the crater, the pod down in the center of it. Kyru watched as the door opened and Goku emerged from within, wearing some strange clothing.

"What the…" Goku blinked as he saw the others at the top, waiting for him."What are you all doing in the middle of nowhere?"

He floated up to reach them. "Seriously guys, How'ed you know where I'll be? It's not like I called ahead."

"It's all thanks to him and he knew when you were gonna arrive too, right down to the minute." Bulma stated as she motioned towards the young man.

"Yeah dad, he's a friend of yours, isn't he?" asked Gohan.

Goku eyed the man for a moment before landing in front of the group. "Who are you?"

"Wait a sec, you don't know who this guy is?" questioned Bulma.

"Sorry, I never met the kid."

"But if he's not your friend, how did he figure out exactly where and when you'd be back?"

"I don't know." Goku blinked before rubbing his chin. "Come to think of it, Frieza's ship locked onto my position, so I bet they had a pretty good idea when I was going to be coming down. Speaking of Frieza, who put him in his place anyways? I felt some crazy energy. You, Piccolo? Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"He was defeated by this stranger, faster than you could blink." supplied Piccolo. "And he transformed into a super sayian, just like you."

"Super sayian...you don't say?" Goku looked at the strange boy for a moment. "Wow! Way to go kid, congratulations on that! I gotta admit, I'm surprised, Vegeta always said that there were no other sayians left."

"Fool! What part of our planet exploded don't you understand!" snapped Vegeta.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter either way."

"It does matter mister! I guess you still don't take anything seriously, do you." huffed Bulma.

"I don't?"

"Goku," the stranger finally spoke up. " I, uh...need to have a word with you."

"Okay…"

"But, just you the two of us."

"Alright then." Goku and the man proceeded to walking and flying away from the others. They made sure out of earshot but could still see them.

"Huh...I wonder what he needed to talk to papa about…" Kyru mused. Gohan nodded before they watched the two talking.

Suddenly, Goku's powerlevel sky rocketed and transformed before their eyes.

"He just turned super sayian like it was nothing!" Gohan gaped.

It didn't take long for the man to go super as well, even his tail went golden. Then, the man took out his sword and swung it downwards towards Goku before stopping. Kyru could tell that Goku didn't flinch at all. The man started to try and hit Goku, but Goku blocked the blade using one finger.

The man jumped back before reverted back and throwing his sword up into the air before tilting his body to the side and letting his sword go back into its place on his back and Goku reverted right after.

"Holy crap." Kyru blinked. "They were fast!"

Her tail twitched and was going bored with watching them speak and not being able to hear what was being said. She noticed the man walking closer to Goku and handed him something after of a few more words and the man pointed towards...us it seemed, Goku fell over from what looked like to be shocked before quickly getting up.

After about a minute, the man flew off and the others came to Goku, Gohan and Krillin being the most vocal at wanting to know what he talked about with the man.

"Well...you know…" Goku scratched the back of his head. "I don't wanna bore you you guys with it, heheh…."

"Talk, damn it. This news affects all of our futures, not just you." Piccolo stated gruffly.

"Piccolo? So, you heard all of it?"

"Of course I did. A Nemakian's ears are far more sensitive than a human's."

"In that case, what's so important?" questioned Bulma.

"Yea, tell us Goku!" Krillin spoke up.

And so Piccolo started to talk about how the man was actually from the future, how grim that future was and how almost everyone had died, including Gohan and Kyru. The two kids straightened up at that.

"You're messing with us, aren't you?" Yamcha was the first one to speak. "Come on, he's kidding, right?"

"Time machine, huh?" Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"You're welcome to believe whatever you want, but I plan on training, harder than ever before. If you'd rather perish, go ahead." Piccolo stated.

Kyru suddenly heard some sound and look upwards and there she saw what she guessed was the time machine with the man inside it. He waved before the machine blinked out of existence.

Then, Goku began explaining how he escaped Nemak's destruction, landing on Yardrat, being found and healed by the locals and learning and demonstration a move called Instant Transmission. After talking for a few more minutes and planning to arrive an hour early before the androids were suppose to show, everyone went to their respective homes and Goku thankfully talked Chichi into letting Kyru and Gohan to help with the androids.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** remember to review! Also, next chapter will possibly the training years!


	3. A'N

**Hotshot:** As the usual trend I'm doing, I am rewriting all the parts of this series so I can make it more enjoyable for you all. Some chapters will stay the same with fixes while I'll be adding some and taking some away from some chapters. As I get finished with each saga, I will delete the earlier draft of it. So keep a look out for the new version of the first saga!


End file.
